Things I'll Never Say
Things I'll Never Say is a Fantage Drama Series made by maxyperson. The series is about Delilah and her adventures of looking for a stable love life. Things I'll Never Say is one of the most popular Fantage Drama Series of all time. The series was popular enough that it spawned a four-part movie, which was to conclude the series. The first episode was released on November 26th, 2012, and the series ended on April 13th, 2014, due to the creator's loss of interest of continuing it. Characters *purpleizzy as Delilah: The main character of the entire series. She has a crush on Evan, Jessie's brother, in the beginning of the series. *joanne65 as Jessie: Real name Jessica, one of Delilah's best friends. Has hated Brandon since fourth grade when they learned they were best friends with Delilah, but eventually learned to love him. *alex9462 as Evan: Jessie's brother. Appears to date Brittney, but doesn't really and actually likes Delilah. *alex9462/lugia845 as Brandon: One of Delilah's best friends. Has hated Jessica since fourth grade when they learned they were best friends with Delilah, but eventually learned to love her. *joanne65 as Brittney: Evan's "girlfriend". Appears to be manipulative, but only appears so in order to make Delilah jealous according to Evan's plan to ask her out. Apparently knows Jack. *lugia845 as Niall: A singer from One Direction, who poses as a charismatic boy from England named Jack. Apparently knows Brittney. Plot The series has twenty-five episodes, with twenty episodes in the first season and five episodes in the second season. The first season lasted from November 26th, 2012 to November 3rd, 2013, while the second season lasted from December 1st, 2013 to April 13th, 2014. Season 1 The series begins with Delilah, the main character of the series, dreaming of a boy named Evan, who is later revealed to be Jessie's brother and a boy Delilah happens to have a crush on, proposing to her. She wakes up in her friend Jessica's house, remembering that she came over for a sleepover, and the morning happens to be the first day of high school, so they get ready for the day. In the middle of the day, they meet up (with reluctance on Jessie's part) with Delilah's other friend, Brandon. To Delilah's surprise, Brandon tells her that Evan has a new girlfriend, a girl named Brittney. Delilah sees them kissing each other, and, determined to break the newfound couple, runs away. Later, Delilah accidentally trips onto Evan, accidentally kissing him. Evan tries to move away (though he caught her on purpose), while Delilah blushes and runs away in embarrassment. After school at Jessie's house, Delilah tells Jessie and Brandon about these events, who both take this in with disbelief. Delilah goes off to get some popcorn, but when she gets back, Jessie ironically has tripped onto Brandon (by accident) and immediately moves away when she spots Delilah. Brandon leaves the house in embarrassment, and as Delilah later leaves the house, she receives a text from Brandon saying that he has a date. Later in the night, Delilah is in the middle of spying on Evan and Brittney by hiding in a bush outside Jessie's house. She accidentally finds Brandon there and figures out that he has taken a new liking to Jessie, just when Evan and Brittney leave the house to go to a fancy restaurant. Delilah follows the couple, while Brandon is immediately caught and shooed away by Jessie. Delilah hides nearby the table where Evan and Brittney are sitting in the restaurant. When Evan leaves the table to go to the bathroom, Delilah finds out that Brittney was only being with Evan to take advantage of him, and spills water all over her dress in anger. Unfortunately for Delilah, Evan returns, shuns Delilah for the damage done to Brittney's dress, and leaves the restaurant with Brittney. As Delilah and Brandon talk about what happened that night on the next day, Brandon requests Delilah to talk with Jessie, worried about what she now thought of him. Delilah later finds Jessie and talks with her, only to find the topic going from Brandon to Brittney and Evan. Seeing Delilah's concern about what Evan now thinks of her, Jessie suggests her to talk to Evan and leaves to the spa, where she accidentally meets Brandon there. Unable to tell her how he really feels, he apologizes and says he was going to pull a prank on her that night, which only ruins his relationship with Jessie further. Jessie ignores him and goes to a tanning machine, but gets herself into trouble and is saved by Brandon, who gets himself hurt in the process. Jessie slaps him for not being careful and for pretending that she was his girlfriend. As Brandon leaves, Jessie realizes she is falling for Brandon and leaves in embarrassment. Later, Delilah sees Evan and Brittney together, and apologizes to Evan in private, learning that Evan only saw her as a best friend. After she leaves, Brittney (who eavesdropped on the conversation) comes back to talk to Evan, revealing that Evan, who in reality does not see her as just a best friend, wants to ask Delilah out and only has Brittney around to make her feel jealous. Later at the spa, Delilah, Evan, Jessie, and Brandon are playing Truth or Dare, where Evan has just been dared to kiss Delilah. Evan does so willingly, and Delilah then dares Brandon to kiss Jessie. Jessie, reluctant at first, has her kiss and runs out in embarrassment, but unfortunately returns to see Delilah and Brandon kissing from Evan's dare. She angrily runs away, and Delilah attempts to follow to apologize. Evan and Brandon share their secrets with each other while Delilah reconciles with Jessie, learning from Jessie's confession that both Jessie and Brandon secretly like each other. Delilah tries to convince Brandon to ask Jessie out, but ultimately fails and leaves in a frustrated, depressed stroll, stumbling into a boy named Jack on the way. Delilah tells Jack her story and Jack, not knowing how to solve her problem, distracts her and the two have a fun time together. Meanwhile, Brandon is still trying to convince Evan to ask Delilah out, advising him to give roses to her in front of her house. Evan does so with enough persuasion, but unfortunately he spots Jack escorting Delilah home. Evan tells Delilah he doesn't want Jack around her, trying to state that inside he might possibly be a bad person, but this causes Delilah to angrily scold him away. The next day at school, Brandon tells Delilah about the upcoming New Year's Dance. Delilah calls Jack and invites him as her date for the party, and later goes to Jessie's house to tell her about the party. At the New Year's Dance, Jessie follows Delilah's plan, which was to dress as someone completely different and ask Brandon out at the Dance, and is successfully undetected. Meanwhile, Delilah and Jack enter the dance floor, seeing Evan by himself. After recognizing Brittney's name from Delilah's asking where she was, Jack sneaks off to Brittney, revealing that the two know each other. Evan and Delilah, who haven't talked to each other in a month, are left by themselves and apologize to each other. Upon apologizing, they suddenly notice Jack and Brittney kissing each other. Jack, flustered at the two noticing him, quickly reveals that he is actually a singer named Niall, who had fallen in love with Brittney the year before, at one of his concerts. Niall quickly apologizes to the two and leaves, leaving Delilah and Evan alone. The two become dates for the night and slow dance, while Jessie and Brandon are dancing in the spotlight. Both couples, uncomfortable with the slow dance songs, end up leaving the dance floor, spot each other in the same place, and kiss at the ball drop. Unfortunately, after the kiss, Brandon seems to recognize Jessie through her disguise, prompting her to run away before Brandon could catch up, and Evan rejects another kiss from Delilah, unsure if he wanted the current relationship permanent. Delilah lies about actually wanting to date Evan, saying she felt sorry for him, and uncomfortably leaves Evan alone. Trivia *Due to its' popularity, the first episode of the first season of the drama series is one of the most popular Fantage videos of all time and was, for a few years, one of the first results when "fantage" is searched on YouTube. *As the series was made in 2012, Things I'll Never Say has pop culture references relevant at the time. **In episode 3, a new character named Jack was introduced. He was later revealed to be "Niall of One Direction" in the following episode. This character may be inspired by the real life singer, Niall Horan, from the real life band One Direction. **Episode 4 also references Psy's Gangnam Style during the New Year's Dance. *The scene in the first episode where Delilah accidentally trips onto Evan and the two kiss is remarkably reminiscent to a similar scene in the first volume of the 2000 manga series Tokyo Mew Mew. Category:Drama Series Category:Romance